


What if: Fractured

by DMChumble



Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: The following was a side story written for my own amusement to torture my readers back when Stay was still a new story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Stay Collection Miraculous Ladybug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018330
Kudos: 2





	What if: Fractured

Fractured.  
  
  
  
It's been eight months since Marinette was impregnated by Adrien, and the two of them were enjoying their day together, little did they know just how badly things were going to change for them that day.  
  
  
  
"Adrien, let's go somewhere fun today." Marinette said happily enjoing one of the rare, full days off that her boyfriend had.  
  
"Sure Mari, where to?" The Blond asked taking out his keys and throwing on a jacket as Marinette did the same.  
  
"Hmmm, how about we go down to the amusement park today." She suggested getting a nodd from her boyfriend as the two of them started heading out to the car.  
  
"Sounds Good." The blond replied as they went out to his car and got inside.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long at all to get to the Amusement Park, and it seemed like there was hardly anyone around, not that they minded, it just made the rides and attractions easier to get to.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you wanna do first?" Adrien asked as they walked aroun enjoying their day.  
  
"How about the roller coaster?" The raven haired girl asked looking around at all the rides that were around them.  
  
"You sure? They say not to get on them if you're pregnant." The blond replied concerned about how things might turn out. He really didn't think it was a good idea.  
  
"You worry too much." The soft raven haired girl said as they went to get on the ride... and that's when things started to go wrong.  
  
  
  
Shortly after they got off the ride, Marinette was puking more than her regular morning sickness, much more. She didn't look well, and Adrien kept insisting that they go to the hospital, especially when she started getting pains in her stomach, and soon it'd become too much for her to bare. Soon he didn't care about her protesting, he instantly carried her out to the car and drove as fast as he could to get to the hospital where he'd already called Laure and asked her to be waiting.  
  
  
  
"She's going into premature labor, what happened?" Laure asked Adrien as they rushed Marinette inside of the hospital and to the maternity ward.  
  
"She insisted on the roller coaster, I tried to tell her it was a bad idea but..." Adrien couldn't fathom what was happening right now as he was in the maternit ward with Marinette. She was okay just a few moments ago, but then...  
  
  
  
This couldn't be happening, no, he was imagining it. It all had to be a bad dream. They'd managed to save the baby but Marinette... Marinette was. Why, why did he have to have bad luck, even when he wasn't cat noir that bad luck had still taken hold of him, and it ruined his life. No more, he'd promised that he would never become Chat Noir again. There was no way he was going to loose his daughter too. The problem was... what was he going to tell Marinette's parents, and what about Alya? He hated himself for this, he told himself this was his fault. That, if he hadn't taken her to the amusement park, that if he hadn't let her on the rollercoaster... But he had, and he did. And now, now she was gone. Forever. He'd lost the girl of his dreams to preinduced Labor. He couldn't handle that, he didn't want to handle that. He kept telling himself that he imagined it, that he would wake up and everything would be okay... but it was never to be okay again.  
  
  
"Adrien... you alright?" The familiar voice of the blond's best friend Nino asked walking up with Alya, and Marinett'es parents. Laure had called them after the delivery.  
  
"She's..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Everyone knew what had happened, and they were all grieving. But Adrien seemed to be the worst off.  
  
"We know..." Alya said not wanting to believe it either.  
  
  
  
Everyone was grieving. And Adrien's daughter, the only child he'd ever have with Marinette, would grow up never knowing her mother. Nor that her mom and dad were once the famous duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir.


End file.
